Lilo & Johnny
by saint-shango
Summary: Johnny Stitch is a young but skilled assassin, and Lilo Pelekai is a troubled teenager. When their worlds collide they find a chance at peace together, but can they survive it? A different twist on Lilo & Stitch. Please R&R.
1. A Moonlit Walk Through Blood and Jungle

Disclaimer: All names or persons that resemble certain characters of a certain Disney cartoon are purely coincidence. Regardless, I don't own Lilo & Stitch or its characters, or I'd violently and physically force the animators to draw new episodes. Enjoy!

Lilo & Johnny 

Chapter One- A Moonlit Walk Through Blood and Jungle 

It was a quiet night, the wind slowly rustling the trees in a faraway Bolivian rain forest. Overhead, the stars shone brilliantly in the clear sky, so innocent and perfect, but underneath lay a dark and ugly fortress of steel, concrete and barbed wire. It was an ominous building that was clearly constructed to keep the unwary out and terrible secrets in. Along the perimeter of the complex, several ragged and mean- looking soldiers stood guard holding cliché AK- 47s, watch for any disturbances in the green shadows beyond them. One soldier guarding the left corner leaned against the wall behind him, bringing a cigarette to his lips. He inhaled deeply and blew out a long stream of white smoke into the air. Suddenly the walkie- talkie on his shoulder buzzed to life.

"_Sentry seven, sentry seven,_" it crackled in Spanish, "_Any activity to report? I hope to God you're not asleep for your own sake, you bastard. Over,_"

The guard reached for his walkie- talkie. "_Sentry seven here, asking you to go to hell. Oh, and no activity to report, over,_" the guard smiled.

"_General Juarez will surely be pissed if you're not doing your job like a good little boy,_" the voice warned.

"_Fuck you. Over,_" the guard brought up the cigarette again, but before it reached his lips a silent bullet cut through the cloud of smoke surrounding him and lodged itself in his head. He jerked slightly, then hit the grass beneath him softly and motionless. A dark shadow slipped quickly passed his body and moved down the perimeter.

"_Sentry seven? Sentry seven?_" the radio asked.

Inside a small room with a window overlooking the entire premises and a wall chock full of electronic surveillance equipment, the chief of security waited impatiently for Sentry seven to report back. He had suddenly been cut off in mid- transmission. Camera surveillance showed nothing but the jungle. Worried, the security chief tapped the communication system again.

"_Sentry fourteen, sentry fourteen, come in, over._" he wiped his brow.

"_This is Sentry fourteen, what is it? Over,_"

"_Sentry fourteen, I want you to check out Sentry seven's position next to you._"

"_Why? What's the mat-_"

Sentry fourteen's radio was cut short.

"_Sentry fourteen?_" the chief called out.

He gulped, nervously. "_Sentry nine, sentry nine, come in, tell me where are all the other sentries, over?_"

"_What are you talking about?_" Sentry nine asked. _"Aren't they where they—_"sentry nine fell short.

"_Sentry Nine?_" the chief called. "_Sentry five? Sentry eight? Sentry twenty?_"

No one answered. The radio static blared on, and the chief could see nothing in the video screens. No disturbances, but no guards, either.

"_Anyone?_" he called out once more. "_Attention all personnel, attention all personnel, this is a code-_"

A bullet crashed through the window and into the chief's eye. He flew back against the wall, then hit the ground, dead.

A hundred yards from the guard's tower, lying in a small patch of brush, a shadow watched as the body of the security chief fell to the ground through his Steyr Scout rifle scope. A small earpiece receiver confirmed radio silence. The shadow pulled the bolt of the rifle and ejected the last shell, then silently moved along to the portion of the wall under the surveillance tower. Scanning the twenty- foot wall topped with barbed wire, the shadow threw a grappling hook over it and scaled it quickly with catlike reflexes, deftly flipping over the razor sharp wire and landing on the ground softly below. He continued on to a large military building ahead.

"_Sir,_" a lowly soldier informed his leader in a small hut regretfully, "_I think we have a problem._"

The old general sitting in the wood desk in front of him with a burning cigar in his fist gave him a stony look. "_You think?_"

"_Well, the sentries aren't reporting in, and the chief of security was saying something on the radio, but was cut off_,"

"_Damn cheap equipment,_" the general scoffed.

"_No sir, the radio's working fine._"

The general puffed on his cigar, never taking his eyes off the grunt.

"_Did you check in on the security chief or the sentries yourself?_"

The soldier almost shrunk away. "_Uh..._"

The general banged his other fist on the desk. "_Stupid fool! What do I pay you for?! I should-_"

Suddenly the lights went out in the hut.

"_What the hell is happening?!_" the general asked furiously.

The solider grabbed his walkie- talkie. "_Calling all guards, calling all guards, is anyone out there?_" radio static was all that was heard. "_Anyone at all, come in!_" when no one reported, the soldier looked at the general helplessly.

"_You there!_" the general barked at the group of soldiers in the corner of the hut. "_Get out there and check it out!_"

The soldiers hurried outside, fearing the general's wrath more than whatever was causing the trouble. They stood positioned around the general's hut, guns ready, but find nothing but the quiet grounds of the outpost with the jungle beyond and the stars overhead. A light wind blew threw the trees.

They looked at each other, puzzled. Silently and unseen, a few fragmentation grenades with pins drawn rolled across the dirt and to their feet. One hit the boot of a soldier, and he looked down.

"_Qué-"_

The grenades went off at the same time, blowing many soldiers away. The remaining men fired everywhere in shock, hitting trees and rocks alike.

Suddenly a figure clad in black popped up in a tree in front of them.

They turn their guns, about to fire, but he pulled two Colt .45 pistols out from his sides and fired rapidly. As they fired on him, he jumped off the tree, spun, and ran in a zigzag pattern across the ground, firing as bullets exploded around him. Every shot from his guns hit a soldier, and when they ran empty he threw them to the side and pulled out two more from his hips, killing more soldiers.

As the firefight went on outside, the general sat unbelieving behind his desk with the one soldier next to him cowering in fright. Soon, the air fell silent. They waited.

"_What's going on out there?!_" the general called out, but no one answered.

He grabbed the last soldier and shoved him in front if his body.

"_You have to protect me!_" he ordered.

The soldier broke away and ran out. "_Screw you! I'm getting out of here, I'm getting out of here, I'm-_"

His voice was cut short outside.

The general pulled a pistol out from behind his desk and cowered beneath the desk, watching. Suddenly, a shadow flew across the door. He raised the gun and fired at it, but missed. Another shadow across the window! Bang! More shadows across the windows! They surrounded him! He fired blindly around the hut until the gun clicked empty.

As soon as it did, a figure of relatively small stature dressed in black appeared in the doorway. He slowly walked in and towards the general, who shook as the figure, however short, loomed over him.

"_How did you defeat... how did you..._" the general paused in disbelief as the figure pulled out one of his pistols.

"_W-w-who sent you?_" the general stuttered. "_The Bolivian government? One of the druglords? The Americans?_"

The silent figure raised his pistol, cocked the hammer back, and aimed it at the general.

He looked up, confused. "_Who are you?_"

The figure, face hidden by a black ski mask and dark goggles, replied softly.

"_Meega nala kwista._"

A lone shot rang throughout the outpost grounds and into the surrounding jungle.

The black clad figure walked out of the hut into the night. He sighed, then pulled off his goggles and his ski mask. As his disguise came off his face was revealed to be that of a young sixteen- year- old boy with pitch- black pupils and equally black and wild hair, hair so dark that in the moonlight it almost looked streaked with blue.

"_How was that?_" he asked the tree next to him in Russian.

A heavyset man dressed in camouflage with a black bulletproof vest, a SIG 552 rifle slung over his shoulder, balding grey hair, and thick glasses stepped out from the tree's shadow and gave a little clap.

"_Very nice. A lot better than your last mission in Somalia. Your tactics are top notch, but your stealth needs more work._" The man suggested in Russian, too. "_I liked the cursing at the end. Stylish,_"

"_Just wanted General Juarez to know the consequences of screwing Mother Russia on weapons payment._" The boy looked at the man. "_And if there's anything wrong with me then you're to blame, Dr. Jookiba._"

"_What are you saying? Did you or did you not compromise your identity by taking off your mask right now?_"

"_Look around, Jumba. Everyone is dead,_" the boy replied.

Jumba Jookiba laughed. "_Ah yes, you are correct. Very good, 626._"

The boy bowed in a mock gesture. "_Thank you, master._"

"_Now come,_" Jumba Jookiba walked off towards the jungle outside, "_We have things to do._"

The boy code- named 626 looked around, and grinned viciously. 

"_Yes, sir,_" he answered, then followed Jumba into the shadow of the stars.

Well, hoped you liked that. A different twist on the Lilo & Stitch story, inspired by Hawk the Azapper's "STITCH!" It's just beginning, so stick around. It gets more romantic and teen drama-y when we get to the other characters. Oh, and I know that "Meega nala kwista" is not Russian, but I like it, so screw me. Please review before you do, though.


	2. Girl, Interrupted

Well, I'm back again. I hope people weren't driven off by the first chapter, 'cus it's not really a military army- guy fic. Thing. Anyways, enjoy.

**Chapter Two- Girl, Interrupted**

She had a dream.

And in her dreams, she swam through the warm waters of the ocean, free and happy, not giving a care about school or friends or parties or whatever. Happiness was a good feeling.

"Lilo," a soft voice called above the waves.

Upon hearing her name she turned and surfaced, looking at the beach ahead, seeing her family having a picnic. Her father was frying up some fresh _ahi_ fish on a grill, her mother was preparing some _poke_ for them to eat, and her sister was pulling cold sodas from a large cooler filled with ice. And they were all laughing. Happy to be together. They spotted Lilo and beckoned her to join them. She smiled and swam towards the beach eagerly, walking up its fine white sand towards the only people she ever knew and loved.

"Lilo," her mother called to her, a little louder this time.

She got there and was about to join them, before she noticed a young boy by the shadows of the palm trees. He was dressed in black, with blood all over him. His hair was so black, it seemed almost midnight blue. He looked at her, and she was almost lost in his pitch- black pupils. She shuddered, for they were so cold, so lonely. And suddenly she remembered. Suddenly she felt confused and panicky, and even though her family kept on laughing she could not feel happy or free anymore, and pretty soon she was five again and in the arms of a policeman, cold, crying and lonely-

"Lilo!" a voice jolted her awake.

She sat up in bed, breath shallow, her heart racing. Quickly scanning her room, she found no falling rain, no twisted metal, and no highway. Sadly, though, she realized there was no beach with her parents.

"Lilo!" a voice from downstairs yelled. "Get up already! You're gonna be late for school!"

"Alright!" Lilo yelled from her bed, then sleepily got up. She never slept with the covers on, since the humid Kauai weather made them an uncomfortable burden. After quickly changing from the big t- shirt she wore at night into jeans and a red aloha shirt, she went to the bathroom to wash up. Looking into the mirror, Lilo noticed how much she changed in the last eleven years. Her silky, long raven hair was longer now, and no longer was she a little Hawaiian girl crying for her parents, but a dark- skinned young woman coming of age. She had tried her best to hide her shapely curves and growing chest under loose, baggy clothes, but still every now and then she'd get those uncomfortable stares and catcalls from boys at school.

_Still, that doesn't make me popular, _she remarked bitterly and sarcastically to her reflection.

Heading downstairs, Lilo's nose was greeted by the familiar scent of the Portuguese sausage, rice and scrambled eggs her sister Nani made for her every morning since she was five. Walking into the kitchen, Lilo found Nani scooping the food from the pans onto a plate, then hurriedly pouring a glass of orange juice for her. Nani was twenty- five years old, a young woman with long black hair not unlike Lilo's tied in a tight ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of slacks and a polo shirt bearing a _Birds of Paradise_ logo, the hotel where she worked to support Lilo and herself.

"Going to work again?" Lilo asked as she sat down to breakfast.

"You know I have to, honey. God, I'm already late!" Nani checked her watch.

"I thought you said you had off today," Lilo reminded.

"I know, honey, but Mr. Jameson called and said he had overtime available, and we need the money. Have you seen my purse?" Nani looked around the kitchen.

"We were gonna go grocery shopping today, remember?"

"Please, honey, not now. We can't go grocery shopping if we don't have the money, right?" Nani tussled Lilo's hair. "I'll pick up groceries on my way home. The living room!" Nani turned around and found her purse on the couch. "I'm so late, Mr. Jameson is gonna kill me..."

Lilo picked at her plate. "I had that dream again..."

The door slammed in reply as Nani left for work. Feeling dejected, Lilo shoved the plate in the fridge and left for school.

"Please don't let them see me, please don't let them see me..."

Lilo half- prayed as she walked down the crowded halls of Kaumuali'i High School.

"Well, if it isn't the pile of walking trash," a high, annoying voice commented from in front of her.

"Motherfu-"

Reluctantly, Lilo looked up to see the last person she wanted to see, followed by the second, third and fourth last people, Myrtle Evans, a bombshell redhead dressed in clothes one size too small, and her click of cheerleader bimbos.

"Get out of my way," Lilo grumbled.

"What's with the attitude?" Myrtle snorted. "Geez, Weird- lo," she called Lilo her much hated nickname, "Hasn't anyone at the Salvation Army ever taught you manners? They sure cared enough to give you your wardrobe."

"What do you want, Myrtle?" Lilo asked impatiently, wondering if Myrtle was picking on her because she was bored, or if she actually had a point.

"I want you to stay away from Keone, that's what," Myrtle leaned in closer to Lilo, "I don't want you trying to give my boyfriend any of your slutty diseases. Stay away if you know what's good for you."

"Yeah!" the click said in almost perfect unison.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lilo tried to push past, but Myrtle stepped in her way.

"Don't play cute. I know a ho when I see one."

"Go look in the mirror," Lilo muttered and shoved Myrtle to get through.

"What a nutcase!" Myrtle stumbled, then checked her hair. "Maybe I was wrong about you. The way you're acting, I'm starting to think you're a dyke!"

"Yeah!" the click chorused again.

Lunchtime found Lilo in no better mood. She had failed her History exam, Almost blew up the chemistry lab, and now she stood in line waiting to eat God knows what.

"What else?" she muttered to herself.

"Hey, Lilo," a boy behind her greeted.

"Oh," Lilo's heart fluttered as she turned around to find Keone Jameson, a beautiful teenaged boy with perfect spiky brown hair, dreamy brown eyes, a pearly white smile, and the complexion of a Greek god. She almost fainted where she stood, but instead smiled like an idiot.

"Hi, Keone," she shyly answered.

"I think we have Trig together, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lilo almost giggled.

"Cool,"

Lilo desperately tried to find a topic to keep Keone here. "Uh, so I saw your last football game,"

"You did?" Keone smiled. "Do you think I played well?" he asked so earnestly it almost made her scream.

"Oh yeah," she answered, never taking her eyes off his, "You could play in the NFL if you want to,"

"Aw," Keone rubbed the back of his neck. "You're making me blush,"

_What do you think you make me do?_ She almost said out loud.

"Okay," she said instead.

"I'll see you around," Keone nodded farewell and walked away.

"Okay," Lilo agreed, in a very light headed state.

She got her bowlful of whatever the lunchlady served her, and walked outside and over to the tables. She smiled. Keone had put her in such a good mood that she almost wished he was her boyfriend instead of that bitch Myrtle's. Still, though. God, could anything ruin her good mood?

"What's up, baby?"

Lilo almost stopped, but kept on walking instead.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

A brawly Filipino boy with blond bleached hair jumped out in front of her near the trashcans and grinned lecherously. "Where you going, honey? I thought we were, you know-"he reached around he waist.

"Get off of me, Devon!" Lilo shook him off and hurriedly walked away.

"Oh, come on, didn't we have fun at that party last Saturday?" Devon Anuenue Velázquez asked playfully.

Lilo turned around. "Fun?! You tried to..." she stopped and looked away.

"You can't tell me you didn't like it," Devon leaned in closer.

"No!" she pushed away. "Just because you did doesn't mean everyone does,"

"You know, somebody needs to teach you how to play nice," Devon suddenly dropped his flirtatious act and looked serious.

"If you come near me, I'll scream," Lilo threatened.

Devon looked at her, then backed away.

"Just a matter of time, Lilo. You think anyone cares about you here?"

Lilo said nothing, and slowly walked to a bench alone.

All the way walking home Lilo had been wary, looking behind her for signs of Devon following her. Every bush, every rock, every tree seemed to be Devon watching her. At last, she reached her house and locked the door behind her. Her heart was racing wildly, but not in a good way. She ran up to her room, slammed the door and threw on Nirvana's _Lithium_. Then she plopped on the bed, keeping her head stuffed into a pillow.

_I'm not gonna cry..._ she willed herself.

After a while she got up and went over to her desk, but paused as her hand hovered over it. She then pulled open a drawer and pulled out a small plastic bag of pills. She debated for a minute whether she should take them or not, staring at the baggie for what seemed like forever. After a while, she screamed with frustration and threw the pills into the trashcan in the corner. Exhausted, she set herself back down on the bed to sleep.

She dreamt again, and this time wished she never got up.

That was a very angst-y chapter to write, I tell you what. Just wanted to give you a taste of two very different lives. Now we'll see how they blend together. Oh well, until next time!


	3. Stranger From the Sea

Hi, I hope. Is anybody reading this? God, I hope so. Otherwise I'd have no life! Jus' kidding, brah. I'm writing the first three chapters at once because I usually find it extremely FRUSTRATING to read a chapter and have to wait 2-4 weeks for the next one. Oh, well I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy.

Chapter Three- Stranger From the Sea 

626 sat impatiently.

The white boat pitched and yawed with the endless waves, resembling a little speck of bone in the middle of a field of melted glass. Even though the surrounding view was absolutely breathtaking, 626 could find no interest in it. He yawned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"_Settle down_," Jumba scolded him in Russian.

626 looked at the man next to him with an annoyed look. He did not think he had waited hours at sea to be reprimanded.

"_Where are we going again?_" 626 asked like a little child wanting to know from his parents the purpose of a car trip.

"_We are off the coast of the Hawaiian Islands, you know that,_" Jumba told him.

"_I know that, but what's our final destination?_"

"_That?_" Jumba looked as though he was about to say something, but stopped. "_That, they have not told me._"

626 scoffed and shifted in his seat again.

"_What is with you?_" Jumba asked. "_You are usually not so antsy on long waits,_"

"_I don't know. Something doesn't feel right,_"

626 looked around. He was sitting in an empty little cabin, with nothing to look at except the portholes revealing the rolling sea outside. It almost looked mundane, except for a feeling that 626 felt wasn't quite familiar with, but still made him uncomfortable.

His head cocked curiously and attentively as the hatchway opened up and a large henchmen- looking man stepped through, never taking his eyes off the two.

"We are ready for you now," he informed.

Jumba and 626 got up, heading for the hatch.

"_I don't like water,_" 626 added nervously.

"_It'll be all right,_" Jumba reassured, "_I know these people. Yuri Ilyanov is an old friend of mine from the Russian government labs,_"

626 nodded in an attempt to ease his own doubts.

They walked out of the hatchway and into the hall, where they followed the solemn man up a small flight of stairs and onto the deck.

There really was nothing a whole lot to look at, thought 626, since this was nothing but a common freighter ship. The crates might've been hiding something interesting, so he tuned his sensitive ears to hear what was in them.

He heard the dull clunk of something as the sea moved the boat, and it only made him even uneasier.

They walked until they had reached the stern of the ship. Standing around the edge was an old, bald Russian man surrounded by more henchmen. Jumba laughed and hugged the other man.

"_Jumba, you old fool!_" the other man greeted in Russian, "_How are you doing?_"

"_Yuri, my old friend! Couldn't be better!_"

After they broke apart, Yuri looked at 626 and gasped.

"_Is this it?_" Yuri asked his friend.

"_Yes,_" Jumba replied, "_my experiment._"

Yuri walked around the boy, checking out his every feature, and then bent down and looked into his eyes. "_Incredible! A remarkable specimen, Jumba. You really created him?_"

"_That's right._" Jumba said quite proudly. "_He is a one hundred- per- cent artificially created human, cloned from a base pattern of my own DNA. He is like my own human child, except I've added a few advancements._"

"_Like what?_" Yuri asked.

"_All of his senses have been increased tenfold, so he can even see in the dark. Plus, all of the basic functions of the human body have been multiplied, such as increased strength, speed, agility, durability and intelligence. He is tougher than shoe leather, due to a dense molecular structure, which unfortunately makes him unable to swim. But, he can outthink six tacticians at once, and is trained better than the US Special Forces. Kind of like the Six Million Dollar Man, no?_"

Yuri nodded in agreement. "_So you constructed him all by yourself?_"

"_Yes, with some private funding,_"

Yuri straightened up and was silent for a moment. Then he looked at Jumba. "_About that private funding, Jumba..._"

Jumba 's proud smile faded, as he didn't understand. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see a short, old man with white hair and a goatee dressed in a sharp black suit, red shirt and a wooden cane, followed by some more henchmen. Jumba gasped and looked at Yuri.

"_What's going on?_" he demanded.

Yuri looked at him with sad eyes. "_Sorry Jumba, but next time you should choose who you do business with more carefully._"

The short little man smiled and spoke English with a French accent. "Good afternoon, Jumba."

"You," Jumba replied in English, too. "I was thinking you were dead!"

"Your friend was right, Jumba," the man pointed at him with the cane, "You should choose your business partners more carefully."

"_Who is this?_" 626 demanded in Russian.

"You should teach the little brat more manners, Jumba. After all I did pay for him." The man sneered.

"Dr. Jacques Von Hamesterviel. What do you want?" Jumba ignored 626.

"Only what is mine, dear doctor," Hamsterviel set his eyes on 626.

"What do you mean? He is mine! I created him!" Jumba was outraged.

"And who do you think funded your little illegal experimentation, you fat fool? Who spent the millions you desperately needed?"

"What are you wanting with Experiment 626?" Jumba asked. "Surely you yourself are not needing his skills."

"No, Jumba. I want him for one purpose only: revenge," Hamsterviel answered.

"Is this about what happened in Paris? You know what happened wasn't his fault! He was still being in his training stage!" Jumba argued.

"And yet you tried to kill me, Jumba. And you failed miserably," Hamsterviel's expression grew hard. "You should've known how I'd react. And now I'm going to kill you both for taking away something that important to me."

"Wait!" Yuri protested. "We had a deal! You said you would kill the experiment and leave Jookiba alone!"

"Thing's change, Ilyanov. Oh, and about your payment..."

Hamsterviel gestured his hand. A henchman pulled out a revolver and fired it point plank into Yuri Ilyanov's chest. He toppled backwards and over the railing, splashing into the sea.

"I hope liquid funds will be sufficient," Hamsterviel grinned.

"You bastard..." Jumba muttered.

A henchman stuffed his fist into Jumba's flabby gut and he toppled over.

"Do shut up, you has-been washup. It might make your torture go smoother,"

"Shoving it up yours, Hamster- wheel," Jumba mocked before a henchman kicked him in the back.

"You think that's funny?" Hamsterviel demanded. "We'll close that chubby mouth soon enough, doctor,"

At that moment when Hamsterviel turned around distracted by Jumba, 626 took his cue and whipped off his jacket, Matrix- style to reveal his four hostlers holding his trusty Colt .45 pistols. As Hamsterviel turned to look at him 626 pulled out a pair of guns and leveled them at the little man's gut, preparing to send him to hell-

Suddenly, the crates nearby burst open to reveal groups of armor-clad henchmen with Steyr AUG assault rifles, who immediately began firing at 626 before he could pull the triggers. A swarm of bullets cut him in various places, and he turned just in time to catch one in his thigh. Dropping his guns and stumbling, 626 managed to throw himself overboard and out of the way of fire. Hamsterviel saw the splash, and rushed to find 626's air bubbles trailing away from the boat.

"626!" Jumba yelled out from the deck.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" Hamsterviel demanded as machine gun fire chattered in the air above him.

Beneath the surface, 626 had found that his two remaining guns were dragging him down, so he discard the hostlers and tried to swim away. An undertow current carried him away from the boat, and after a while the bullets stopped whizzing around him, As he struggled to swim he found he could not reach the surface, nor hold his breath any longer. Before he blacked out, one thought ran through 626's mind:

_Jumba, you bastard, you said it was gonna be all right..._

"I'm home!" Nani called from downstairs.

Lilo jolted awake for the second time. She got up and walked downstairs.

"Hi, honey. What're you doing?" Nani asked as she undid her hair and let it all down.

"Just some homework," Lilo lied. She then plopped herself down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I'm guessing you're done, then," Nani gave her a doubtful eye.

"Uh, yeah." Lilo grumbled.

I got the groceries," Nani went to the kitchen to put them away. "So, how was school?"

"Oh, you know. The same," Lilo looked a little nervous.

"Oh, really? Any tests?"

"Well..." Lilo stalled.

Nani walked back into the living room. "Lilo,"

Lilo sighed. She walked upstairs, then came back down with her failed History exam.

"I need you to sign this," Lilo gave Nani the paper without looking at her eyes.

"What's this?" Nani's eyes scanned the paper. "Another failed test? Lilo, I thought you said you'd study more! You promised me!"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Lilo offered lamely as she walked back over to the couch.

"No," Nani grabbed her arm, "I'm not letting you get away with this again, young lady. I told you the last time if this happened again what the consequences would be. This means no more beach, missy."

"You're a sucky parental figure!" Lilo screamed. "Negative reinforcement won't help me develop healthily into a well- balanced human being who's both emotionally and mentally adjusted!"

"That's it! I'm calling your Psychology teacher!" Nani yelled.

"Go ahead! It's the only class I'm doing well in!" Lilo stormed off into the kitchen.

"Well, if you're such a little psychologist, then tell me why you always seem to have nothing to do, and why you're doing so badly at school!"

"Leave me alone," Lilo sifted through the groceries.

"Listen, honey, you know that if you'd talk to me once in a while we could sort whatever's going on," Nani said softly.

"Like you ever listen to me anyways," Lilo replied moodily as she stacked cans of corn.

"What do you mean? I always listen!" Nani defended.

"Yeah right! All you ever do is wait for me to stop talking so you can criticize me some more!"

"You do this all the time, Lilo! You take things and turn them around so you're the victim! God, you're driving me _lolo_!"

"Then go off somewhere! I know you'd be happier without me!" Lilo checked through more grocery bags.

"Argh!!!" Nani put her hand to her forehead. "You're always in such a bad mood! I just wish you could be like other teenaged girls, you know, the ones that are happy just to talk to each other about nail polish!"

"I bet you also wish that it was me in the accident instead of Mom and Dad." Lilo said with her back to Nani.

Nani looked at her. "Oh, honey, how could you-"

"You forgot the ravioli again," Lilo turned around and walked past Nani, eyes glistening. "I'm gonna go get some."

"Lilo," Nani called out, but she was already out the front door.

Instead of heading down the road to the grocery store, Lilo turned and headed down a hidden path in the trees. After ten minutes she arrived at her favorite beach, a spot usually crowded with people, but right now everyone else was at home, occupied with their own lives. Lilo hated them.

As she sat on the golden sand and watched the red orb of the sun sink beneath the billowy clouds and green horizon, though, she calmed down and realized that she didn't hate them. The person she really hated was herself. Why couldn't she be like the other girls, the ones who stuck together and seemed so happy, so oblivious? Or why couldn't she be stronger, and have resisted Devon better that night...

_Maybe it's true_, Lilo said in her head. _Maybe it should've been me in the accident._

She shook her head. No, she said, she couldn't cry. Not now. Even if she didn't have a real life, she wouldn't throw this one away like that. Not yet.

Lilo got up, feeling numb and hollow like she always did when she forced her feelings down. Watching the waves crashing against the sand one last time, she sighed and turned around back towards the path.

As she made her way through the grove of _kukui_ nut trees, though, she tensed up. It was getting dark, and the branches suddenly grew unfriendly to her. She kept on imagining malicious shapes in the leaves, demons and spirits waiting to pounce and devour her. Lilo suddenly remembered all those local "chicken skin" tales of supernatural horror she had heard growing up, and now she couldn't get them out of her head. They repeated in her head like a broken record as she looked around fearfully. What if they were all true? What if something was waiting here for her, some ancient vengeful spirit?

_Stupid ghost stories_, she thought as she hurried a little bit up the path.

A twig snapped behind her and she gasped, twirling around. Nothing but trees behind her, and the sound of the sea. Another sound broke behind her, something like feet shuffling. Lilo turned around again and caught a shadow shifting around in the grove. Scared straight now, she looked around again, but found nothing but the growing darkness. She started on the path again, but bumped into something in her way. Her heart stopped as a dark and shadowy figure stared at her, maybe Devon, muttering in some unknown language, his eyes dead and cold and oh so lonely...

Lilo could not move, could not even scream. She just watched, frozen in fear, as the figure grabbed her and muttered angrily some more, then fell to the ground, unconscious. Heart beating wildly, she bent down to examine the face of her assaulter in the new moonlight. She was shocked to find a wet young boy with wild black hair, dressed all in black, and covered in blood. Other than his wounds, she noticed that he wasn't all that bad looking, in fact kind of cute. He looked so strange, though, almost as if she had seen him somewhere, somewhere-

Lilo gasped. She suddenly knew where she saw him before. This was the exact boy she had seen in her dreams!

Suddenly, more sounds broke out downhill on the path. She looked warily, and listened as what sounded like a group of people moved towards her.

"Keep searching, you fools!" A malicious, French- accented voice screeched closer and closer. "He can't have gone far after being shot! If he washed up on shore, we'll find him soon enough!"

Well, it looks as though we have a cliffhanger, now don't we? That's the end of this block of chapters; I'll try to write more if I can. What'll happen next? (Feigns surprise). Oh well. Keep it real!


	4. The Case Files of Agent Pleakley

Hi! Sorry, but my internet was down for a long time, but your wish is my command. Okay, so read on, and enjoy!

The Case Files of Agent Pleakley

"Hurry, you stumbling buffoons! You move like mongoloids, you retarded bumblebees! SPREAD OUT!"

Lilo froze as the voices grew closer. The French- accented nasty voice of what seemed to be the leader commanded and insulted the grunting of the dissatisfied underlings who seemed to draw nearer and nearer every second. She glanced around in fear. What was she going to do? Looking down, she stared hard at the mysterious boy's unconscious face. Where those men looking for him? Where they the ones who hurt him? Why were these people trying to kill this boy? He really did look cute, so peaceful, kind of like he was dead (God she hoped not). His skin, though crusted with blood, looked like the spread over skin of a smooth, fresh peach. His hair was so dark that in the moonlight it kind of shone with an electric blue-

_Enough! _Lilo stopped herself. _Out of all the times to be obsessing over a guy, this really wasn't it!_

"Ow!" she heard a branch snap followed by a thump, and then the French accented voice scream out "DAMN THIS TROPCIAL FOLIAGE!!!"

Lilo snapped into action. Gathering her wits about her, she wrapped her hands around the boy's chest and dragged him further up the trail.

Only one thought ran through Lilo's mind:

_Damn, this boy sure smells fine!_

Okay, two thoughts:

_How in the world are we going to get out of here?_

She surely couldn't outrun the group of men hunting the boy, when she had to drag his unconscious body. Maybe if she could wake him up, they could run away to somewhere where she could care to his wounds, and he could tell her his story, maybe take her to a movie...

"Hey," she whispered to his face. "Could you get up now? Hey, there are people here who I think would really want to hurt you. So if you could get up now..."

The blue- haired cherub remained motionless. Lilo checked his pulse quickly to make sure he really wasn't dead, and sure enough he had a slow and faint pulse.

"BRANCHES!!! BRANCHES!!!"

Lilo spotted a large tree trunk to her side with the inside hollowed out by rot. She quickly shuffled the boy and herself into the cavity, then threw some bushes and twigs over the entrance to hide themselves.

Just in the nick of time, two flashlight beams lanced the air in front of her, and the group of men arrived at the spot where they were just at.

"Where is that little brat hiding?!" The leader, non other than Jacques von Hamsterviel himself, demanded. "Or did he drown at sea and get washed away?"

"He's here, but he couldn't have gone far, sir," a henchman informed, "There are traces of blood all over this area."

"That annoying boy, with his oh so arrogant teenage ways, when we find him I'm going to flay him alive myself!"

At hearing this Lilo unconsciously hugged the boy tighter to herself protectively.

As soon as she did though, he shifted about and groaned.

Hamsterviel outside stopped to listen.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

Silence.

"...what?" a henchman whispered.

"A low grumbling sound, like that made by a wounded man," Hamsterviel walked around, feeling the area with his cane.

He moved closer and closer to the hollow tree trunk, the brass tip of the cane coming closer, closer and closer. Lilo shut her eyes tightly as the brass tip inched closer to her face...

"Actually, sir," a henchman offered, rubbing his stomach, "I think it was me. I am a little hungry,"

Hamsterviel stopped prodding with he cane. He looked down, and sighed.

"Imbeciles," is all he said.

Then, he got up and backed away from Lilo and the boy's position.

"Fine. Head back to the ship, dock it and find me a place to stay. Wherever that boy is, there's no way he's getting off this island. We'll find him,"

The group of men headed back down the path and to the beach. Lilo waited for what seemed like and eternity with this strange boy to her chest, waiting until all she could hear was the slow rhythm of the waves and her heartbeat. Slowly, she peaked her head outside and checked both directions of the trail to find nothing but the darkness of the new night. She cautiously dragged the boy back out to the trail, and waited. When no one jumped out to attack her, she looked at the boy, then at the trail, and sighed.

_God,_ she thought, _this is going to take a long time._

The front door of the Pelekai household opened silently with nothing but a soft creak. Lilo, panting hard and sweaty, stuck her head in and checked for any signs of her sister. She cautiously tiptoed in and looked for Nani. Walking into the living room, Lilo spotted a sleeping Nani in a sitting position on the couch. At the sight of this, Lilo felt a little guilty, since her sister had apparently been up waiting hours for her to come home. Then she remembered something, and went back outside. As quietly as she could, she dragged in the mysterious boy, who much to her surprise was much heavier than he looked. She reached the door to the basement and threw it open. Then she attempted to drag him downstairs, but when she pulled him along his head kept on hitting each step. Still, the boy seemed determined not to wake up. After finally getting him downstairs, hiding him behind some boxes and covering him with an old blanket Lilo slipped back upstairs and quickly checked on Nani. She was still sleeping.

Exhausted, Lilo went upstairs to get the First Aid kit. Maybe there was something she could do about his wounds, she told herself. Just as she walked up the stairs and was walking down the second floor hall to the bathroom, she accidently hit the tacky old vase of flowers on the table and knocked it over. It fell over with a clatter onto the table, spilling the flowers and water everywhere as Lilo froze, listening for Nani. When there was only silence, she breathed a sigh of relief, which gently nudged the vase over the edge to go crashing to the floor. Lilo froze again.

"Lilo?" a tired voice called out from below.

_Crap,_ Lilo thought.

"Yeah?" Lilo answered meekly.

"Honey, are you home?" Nani inquired sleepily. "Come down here."

Lilo gulped and reluctantly tromped back downstairs into the living room, then stood in front of her sister as if she was innocent of any wrongdoing.

"Sit down, honey," Nani motioned.

Lilo joined her on the couch, and Nani held her hands.

"Lilo baby, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to say those things; it was just a bad day at the hotel. You know?" Nani explained.

Lilo nodded, and Nani went on.

"There is nothing I love about you more than your uniqueness. I don't want you to be like other girls, with their fakey highlights and quarterback boyfriends, Lilo. I love you for who you are. I just get so stressed out around here, but you remember what dad said; ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind-"

"-Or forgotten," Lilo finished, then looked down.

Nani stroked her sister's silky black hair. "Baby, I know you miss mom and dad, and so do I. I pray to God every single day for the strength to go on without them, even if I know I can't be as good parents. But never, never, never for one second think I would trade anyone in for you. Not even them,"

Lilo looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Not even for a rabbit?"

Nani smiled and tickled her stomach. "No, not even the prize-winning ones."

They fussed around and laughed for a minute.

"You know, you are," Lilo said after they calmed down a bit.

Nani looked at her quizzingly. "Are what?"

"A good parent, even if you don't really want to be," Lilo thought about all the things her sister had sacrificed over the years just for the sake of putting food on the table, "Though I wish you were only my sister again."

"Well Lilo, you can't always choose what you'll be," Nani rubbed her hair, "but you'll always be able to choose who you are."

They hugged for a long time, with a tenderness that had been missing over the hectic scatter of their busy lives before Nani separated, said goodnight and walked upstairs too her room.

Lilo sat there, thinking about what Nani said. Who she was? Who did she want to be really? After a while, she got up, went upstairs and found the First Aid Kit. Then she went down to the basement and looked in on the mysterious stranger from the beach, who was still in a deep sleep. Taking out a bottle of alcohol and a cloth, she started to gently wipe the boy's soft cheek clean of blood.

"Who am I?" she asked him softly. "Who do I want to be?"

With no reply, Lilo just gazed at him and smiled.

Click.

The little wheelie thing, it doesn't quite hit the flint.

Click. Click.

Trying to push it down doesn't help, and only leaves welts.

Click, click, click,...

Getting nervous now...

CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK-

FLAILINGWILDLYNERVOUSLYABOUTTODIEFROM-

Foom!

The lighter finally came to life and the cigarette darted straight into the flame, the cherry bursting into a volatile mass. After a few puffs the cigarette was half gone and the rhythmic inhaling slowed down.

Agent Pleakley didn't get it. He didn't like the taste of cigarettes. He even coughed uncontrollably every time he inhaled the smoke. It was the job. It must've been the job. Working for the CIA doesn't exactly leave you with a calm state of mind, they say. He wasn't a very old man, in his early thirties with short brown hair on his head that he didn't know what to do with, scrawny arms and legs and the build of a coat rack. He was also wearing his usual government-issued blue suit and pathetic yellow tie, which while he thought was stylish only made his co-workers ridicule him more. Another puff, and he coughed raptly. Either these things or his job would kill him, he figured. Why did he even take this job? Oh yeah, his mother. She said it was good pay and good retirement, and that he would like it. Sigh. He had to remember to call her later time today.

"Agent Pleakley," the secretary called him.

"I swear I already filed it-"Pleakley coughed. "Yes?"

"The Assistant Director is ready to see you."

"Uh, okay..." Pleakley got up from his seat and walked towards the Assistant Director's door, when the secretary stopped him.

"Agent Pleakley," she called.

"Yes?"

"There's no smoking in a government building."

"Ah," Pleakley looked around, spotted a plant and instinctively snubbed his cigarette into it. Realizing what he did, he grinned sheepishly to the frowning secretary and stuffed the butt into his pocket.

"Sorry."

Pleakley shut the heavy oak doors behind him as silently as he could in hopes the Assistant Director of the CIA wouldn't see him. She was an elderly woman with peppered grey hair in a high bun, distinguished cheekbones and piercing steel blue eyes. She sat behind a big desk and though she was very thin, radiated a presence that made Pleakley wished he had a tail to put between his legs. Sitting in a chair in front of the desk was a big black man dressed in a sharp black suit with dark sunglasses and an earring. Pleakley took one look at him and gulped.

"You wanted to see me, Mr...Mrs..." he looked around the room for a name plaque of some kind. "Assistant Director?"

"Agent Pleakley," she gave him a powerful look, "I would like you to meet Agent Bubbles, one of our top intelligence operatives."

Pleakley looked strangely at the man. "Agent Bubbles?"

"Cobra Bubbles." The man pulled his shades down and glared. "Anything wrong?"

"No, no, no. I had a cousin named Cobra Bubbles. Yeah," Pleakley laughed nervously.

"Agent Pleakley, sit down." The Assistant Director commanded. "I have assurance from the DST that you are one of the best biological technology analysts available, and that you specialize in...unusual new advancements,"

"Ah yes," Pleakley stuck his chest out. "In fact, I have been studying these specially- bred mosquitoes in Sudan that are able to cause total colonic-"

"Agent Pleakley," the Assistant Director interrupted, "I am well aware of your current work, but I have called you here for reassignment to more pressing duties,"

Agent Pleakley shut up. "Okay," he said a little sadly. He had liked the mosquitoes.

"Now, Agent Pleakley, how well are you familiar with illegal genetic experimentation?" the Assistant director inquired.

"You mean like the manipulation of viruses to create stronger strains?"

"No, Agent Pleakley. I'm talking about something far more advanced and dangerous: artificial human construction."

"What?" Pleakley asked. "That's not possible. Human cloning is hard enough, but creating one from scratch..."

"Believe me, Mr. Pleakley, it is a reality." The Assistant Director assured.

"No, no, no, the human genome structure is too advanced, and as a trained expert in biological technology I think I would know if-"

Pleakley gasped as Agent Bubbles slammed a large manila folder with bold red letters reading 'classified" into his lap. He opened it up to find photos of a fat, balding Russian scientist in a lab coat and goggles, holding up a test tube to his eye.

"That is Doctor Jumba Jookiba, ex-head scientist of the Soviet Developmental Defense Program initiated during the last days of the Cold War." Agent Bubbles explained. "Its objective was to study the new field of biological weaponry for practical purposes, and Dr. Jookiba was the most intelligent biologist in all of the Soviet Union. It is reported that he had last been experimenting with ways of manipulating and even controlling the human gene sequence to the extent of being able to construct human beings to very exacting specifications. When the Soviet Union fell, however, the program was disbanded and Dr. Jookiba vanished. Over the years, though, there had been strange reports of erratic military action all over the world. In areas of intense civil conflict, key military leaders who have been endlessly tracked by the CIA for...liquidation to no avail have mysteriously been assassinated, sometimes with the whole regiments of soldiers protecting them totally wiped out."

"Now this wouldn't worry us too much, except that there have also been reports of likewise eliminations on the sides that the US government had been openly or not so supported." The Assistant Director continued. "That isn't even the most intriguing part, Agent Pleakley. The strangest thing is that in each assassination no large- scale troop movements capable of such destruction have been detected in the area. No signs of drawn out battles, no signs of collateral damage. In fact, according to analyses of each assassination scene, it's almost as if a lone figure had somehow infiltrated the premises and by himself destroyed everyone in sight."

Pleakley shuddered at the thought. "But...what does this have to do with biological technology?"

"Four years ago a satellite feed from a Ukranian nuclear weapons depot that came under attack happened to come across that grisly image."

Pleakley found a photo in the folder of a grim scene, a warehouse full of dead soldiers strewn all about. In the center of all the carnage stood quite out of place a dark young boy, about twelve, fully dressed in white military gear, holding a machine gun in one hand and a pair of goggles in the other, unaware of the camera.

"That's not all." The Assistant Director continued. "About a few months ago Agent Bubbles and our other intelligence operatives retrieved some flight information pertaining to Dr, Jookiba's movements. We actually tracked his position to a hotel in California under a false identity. And he wasn't alone,"

Pleakley shuffled the papers until he found a surveillance camera photo of Dr. Jookiba at a hotel desk accompanied by the same dark and mysterious- looking young boy, now sixteen years old. Even in the grainy photo Pleakley caught his stony stare.

"Who is...?"

"One of Dr. Jookiba's genetic experiments." Replied Agent Bubbles. "It was never known if he actually succeeded in creating an actual human prototype, but now we are certain. His movements among the years have matched the pattern of destruction around the world. It seems he has used his knowledge of genetics to build an advanced soldier so powerful he is able to defeat whole armies in his adolescent stage."

Pleakley was shocked. "D-do you have any other information on this...experiment?"

"Unfortunately, no." Agent Bubbles answered again. "We have only been able to track Jookiba and the experiments last whereabouts, and retrieve those lucky surveillance photos. But as a biologist you know the danger of the power to create advanced genetic mutants. Anyone who possesses such technology would be unstoppable in their agendas. Think about it ...the ultimate super weapon."

"Why...why are you telling me this?" Pleakley asked in a small voice.

"Because Agent Pleakley, the CIA, your country and maybe even the entire world needs your help. You are one of our top biological experts, and only you are able to assess and analyze this thing's strengths, capabilities and maybe even its weaknesses." The Assistant Director explained.

"Wait, if Dr. Jookiba possesses such a capability for world domination and the like, why hasn't he used his weapon in greater force?" Pleakley asked.

The Assistant Director thought about this. "We haven't quite figured that out yet, and that is where you come in. Intel has last tracked Dr. Jookiba on a cargo ship headed for Russia from California, but the ship was reported by GPS to have stopped in Hawaii. We were unable to determine who really owns the ship, and a sting operation could blow our cover. It seems as though Dr, Jookiba has disappeared again, and we're afraid there are other powers at work, powers who would stop at nothing to gain his genetic technology."

"What do you want me to do?" Pleakley regretted asking.

"You are to accompany Agent Bubbles to Hawaii in search of Jookiba and the experiment. Analyze the experiment's patterns, and if we are able to capture or destroy it, I want you to be the first to study the mutation."

"Is that all?" Pleakley asked again.

"Pretty much. Oh, you are to cooperate with military intelligence in tracking the dangerous experiment. You will be greeted by one of their representatives when you reach the islands. You leave tomorrow. Good luck, Agent Bubbles and Agent Pleakley. Don't let us down, for God's sake."

"Yes m'am...I mean sir...no, m'am," Pleakley almost saluted.

The Assistant Director shook both agents' hands and they left. As they got into the elevator, Pleakley plucked a fresh cigarette from a pack and put it to his lips. He had just lit it up when a large fist with gold rings and

C-O-B-R-A written on the knuckles squished the little cigarette to death, the cherry extinguishing with a hiss in Agent Bubble's flesh.

"No smoking in a government building," he reminded Pleakley.

Pleakley groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

And that was a very long chapter! Phew! Hope that explains a lot, I hope. Reminder: please R&R, if 'ya know what's good for you! ARGH!!!


	5. Foreign Exchange Student

Hey everybody. I'm back after that long Tom Clancy-esque like intrigue chapter. I hope to get back down to earth with the continued Lilo & Stitch story. So enjoy!

Foreign Exchange Student

The darkness was overwhelming.

He never did dream, and he never remembered a time where he had slept so long. But gradually, he could feel his mind regain every part of his body, piece by piece.

The first thing he regained was the sense of taste. His mouth was dry and his throat felt like it was coated with sandpaper. But he was used to being thirsty in the field, and it felt like it had been a few days since his last drink.

Next was the sense of smell. A warm, gentle air reached his nostrils, and he took the opportunity to try to sense the room through his nose. It was somewhere strangely jumbled, but a curious sweet fragrance lingered close by. Damn, where was he?

Then he regained the sense of hearing. Scoping and probing, he heard a soft wind and leaves rustling beyond, and a single person standing over him. He must be lying down with the person over him probably about to vivisect him. What had happened?

As soon as the veil of numbness lifted he regained the sense of feeling, and the first thing he felt was a current of dull pain running throughout his body. Why was he hurting? He couldn't remember. Strangely, though, the pain felt old, like old wounds. His mysterious torturer, instead of hurting him, was laying a small and soft hand over his brow, occasionally pressing a cold rag to it. He couldn't take it anymore.

As soon he regained all his senses, he forced his body out of standby and into full function. Risking falling back into unconsciousness, he strained and strained his nerves, internally screaming _Get up! Get up! WHAT HAPPENED?!_ Slowly, he wiggled his fingers, and gently and painfully eased his eyes open. To his surprise, a beautiful angel, unlike anyone he had ever seen before with silky raven hair, dark cocoa skin and deep brown eyes looked down him as her bright halo pierced his vision. He was taken aback, and for a moment didn't care what happened to him. Delirious, he wanted to just lie beneath the glorious angel and her warming presence, which was quite funny to him seeing as he never believed in God in the first place.

"You're awake," the angel spoke softly in a harmonious voice.

"_What...Where..._" 626 reached around hazily in his native tongue.

Suddenly, he snapped into lucidity and shot up. "_JUMBA!_"

The light strained his eyes and his body felt like it was on fire, but he quickly glanced around. He was on a soft bed in a small and cluttered room with strange things piled all over. On the wall was a _Handy Dandy Guide to Astrology_ chart. Voodoo dolls, one with a particularly large head lay on the bed near him. The dresser was covered with strange bottles and burning incenses and somewhere Sublime's _Santeria _played in the background from a boombox. His breathing was shallow and hard as he tried to comprehend his surroundings.

"Be careful! Don't strain yourself!" the angel's voice warned him.

He quickly looked to the side of the bed to see a young Hawaiian girl, about the same age as him, with silken black hair, deep brown eyes and a green aloha shirt. She had a bowl in her hand, filled with a strange amber liquid, which she had been applying the rag to. The mistaken angel smiled at him, her halo being the light filtered through the open window.

"Aloha," she greeted. "I found you by the beach and took care of you. You were hurt pretty bad, so I prepared a healing potion to give to you. It must have been working, since you've healed a lot in the last few days."

626 looked at her, then remembered then the last events on the boat before he fell unconscious in the water...the accursed water... damn that Hamsterviel! He had ambushed them, and 626 had sensed it. He would find him. And what of Jumba? There was no doubt in 626's mind; Jumba was dead. A bitter feeling rose in 626's stomach. He would find Hamsterviel. He would find him and make him pay.

His body felt like it was almost fully healed, with most of the cuts closed up. He had a few bruises and nicks from bumping around the underwater reef, and the bullet wound in his leg was still very sore, though he was lucky it missed his femur. He tried to swing his legs over the sides of the bed to get up, but the pain made him stop and wince. At this the girl stopped him with a gentle hand.

"No! You have to rest!" she scolded with a worried face. "Who did this to you, anyways?"

626 said nothing, but knocked away the girl's hand brusquely. It didn't feel right. What was he, useless?

She looked taken aback, but smiled anyways. "I guess you don't speak English. I'm also guessing you're not from here." She clucked her tongue. "I wonder where you're from?"

626 remained silent. He got up and walked around the room, inspecting his surroundings. The girl followed him and took the incense from his hands as he was sniffing it, afraid he might burn himself. He bared his teeth and softly growled angrily.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked him curiously.

A blank stare.

"You're on Kauai in Hawaii, in my house. My name's Lilo. Lilo Pelekai. Do you have a name?" she made strange gestures and sounded each syllable again. "Do-you-have-a-name?"

She was a very interesting girl, 626 thought, especially since he had never seen many women throughout his life. What did she really want, he wondered silently?

Lilo picked up a piece of paper and wrote her name on it. She pointed to it, then pointed to herself. "Lilo. Lilo,"

626 stopped and thought. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to play along or something. Maybe he could get some useful information from her. He took the paper and the pencil into his hand, and scribbled out: _626_. He pointed to it, then himself.

"626," Lilo read.

She looked at him strangely. "Are you...626?" she gestured.

626 nodded and smiled his best smile with a straight face.

Suddenly, Lilo had second thoughts. What if this boy was a juvenile delinquent or something? What if he was hurt trying to escape doing time for some horrible crime? What if behind his innocent grin hid the soul of a violent demon waiting to assault her any minute now? _Calm down,_ she thought. No matter how hard she tried to resist it, she was totally disarmed by his cute and boyish grin. He just seemed so innocent, so naïve. _Who knows, _she told herself. _Maybe he's just a mute._

She smiled back to 626's satisfaction. _Good thing_, he thought, _she's not suspicious_. _Wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention_.

Lilo stood there, in a dreamy stupor until a door slam broke her perfect bubble of romantic fantasies.

"Lilo, I'm home!" Nani's dreaded voice called out from below.

_Oh shit, _Lilo thought.

_Oh shit,_ 626 thought.

Silence.

"Lilo?"

"Um, coming!" Lilo unfroze and called, then looked at the mysterious boy. "Stay here and hide. Don't move until I come back, okay?"

She raced out and shut the door behind her. 626 breathed a sigh of relief, then immediately sprung into action, running up the bed and out the window.

Lilo tromped down the stairs and ran up to Nani.

"Hi, 'sis!" she kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

Nani frowned, not knowing what to make of this new show of emotion.

"Oh no, what is it now? Another failed test?"

"What?" Lilo laughed nervously, "can't a sister express joy for another when she comes home?"

"Yes. A sister. Not you," Nani walked over to the kitchen while continuing to give Lilo a strange stare.

Lilo started to fidget, looking around. "Uh, so you plan on going out tonight? Maybe with David?"

Nani pulled a soda out of the fridge and opened it. "No. Why?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lilo looked upstairs. "My, it's quiet, isn't it?"

Outside, 626 stealthily made his way through the neighborhood, avoiding the streets by sneaking behind trashcans, bushes and trees. He was confused to no end, but firmly held onto one thought in his mind: find and terminate Hamsterviel. His blood quietly raged inside him as he rounded the corner of the Kuakini General Store-

To see a black and white squad car parked along the curb across the street. It seemed like a normal police vehicle, but the two officers inside didn't look right to 626. They were way too big and muscular to be normal cops, wearing dark sunglasses and fingering something out of his sight with grim looks. It all seemed too strange, and 626 realized why. He had seen those two men with those same glasses on the boat, and it didn't take him long to realize they were here for him. Probably disguised as cops so that they could shoot him in full sight of the public with the least amount of suspicion. _So, Hamsterviel's power reaches all levels,_ he mused. Then, 626 quietly slipped away, running full speed back towards he came from.

"Well, it's been a long day. I'm going upstairs to take a shower," Nani undid her ponytail and shook her hair free, heading out of the kitchen.

"Great, what a good idea!" Lilo followed her. "Just, uh, don't go near my room."

"Why?"

"Uh, I've got a chemistry experiment going on. I don't want it to be disturbed," Lilo explained.

Upstairs, 626 quietly and quickly opened the window and climbed back in. As he got over the ledge, he looked all over the ground for a place to step. It was a pig's sty, covered in dirty clothes, school papers and junk food. _Christ, does a girl actually live here? _He thought. _Oh, well. At least I got back here unnoticed. _As he put his foot down, he stepped in a bra and tangled his foot in it.

"_Good thing I was quiet-oh, shi_-"he started to say as he fell over suddenly with shock and hit the floor, papers and burger wrappers flying up into the air.

Downstairs, Nani heard a dull thud on the ceiling and looked up. "What was that?"

Lilo looked up. "What was what?" she asked innocently.

"That sound, coming from..." Nani looked around, "...your room..."

626 realized what he had done.

"_Kwista,_" he cursed.

Putting his ear to the ground, he heard voices. People were in the house.

Lilo panicked. "Oh my God, I must have put too much vinegar in the baking soda volcano! Quick, we have evacuate the premises!"

"What are you doing?" Nani pushed away Lilo, who was trying to shove her towards the door.

"Hurry, or we'll be killed!" Lilo urged.

"You know, you're too _lolo _for your own good." Nani frowned at Lilo, walked up the stairs.

"No! Wait!" Lilo stopped Nani as she approached the door to her room.

"What is with you today?" Nani asked.

Inside, 626 got up and looked at the bra stuck around his ankle. What was he going to do? It was sad, really, after so many missions weaving through mine fields and ducking around sentries armed with automatic weapons, he was finally defeated by such a humble device of female body support. Jumba was probably laughing it up in the Afterlife.

"You know, I think I'm ready for that talk about the birds and the bees," Lilo pleaded.

"Lilo, I'm opening this door." Nani gave her a look, and Lilo could only watch helplessly as the handle turned and the door gave way.

They both stepped inside to find the room pretty much as Lilo had left it, except for the strange young boy sitting on the floor, his foot hidden under his crossed legs, with a chemistry book on his lap. He looked up at the two girls, who stared blankly at him.

"Lilo," Nani spoke after a while, "Who is this boy?"

Lilo froze. "This boy?"

"Yes, that boy."

Lilo stalled.

"Lilo,"

"Don't you remember me telling you?" she finally explained.

"Tell me what?" Nani's tone was stern.

"That we were...we were...getting a foreign exchange student! Yeah!" she looked at 626 who regarded her with an incredulous look.

"A foreign exchange student?" Nani looked at 626.

_What now? _He thought quickly. _The only way to get out of this crap pile is to go along with whatever the girl has planned._

He forced a smile and waved.

"Uh, Hi," Nani waved back.

"He doesn't speak much, if any English. He's , I think." Lilo added.

"Russia? Lilo, when exactly did you tell me about this?"

"Friday night. You must have been drinking after work with David, which is why you don't remember."

"And why didn't your school talk to me?" Nani asked.

"They did! You were drunk then, too," Lilo lied.

"Lilo!" Nani scolded. "I come home walk in here to see a strange boy in your room. It doesn't take Einstein to guess what's going on!"

"I swear I'm telling the truth!" Lilo stood defiantly. "Call my school if you want! They'll tell you!"

"Yeah well they had better, or you've got some explaining to do, young lady!" Nani left to use the phone.

"Sorry to ruin your plans to screw me over!" Lilo yelled out the door before she slammed it closed.

She looked back at 626 with at panic. "We're screwed! What are we going to do?!"

626 sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked around the room for something to help. Finally, he got up and ran towards the boom box. He picked it up, then smashed it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lilo asked.

Nani looked up from downstairs, then proceded to dial faster.

626 picked up the parts of the boom box and picked around with them. Lilo watched curiously as he went over to the wall and pulled a wire out of the ground near it. 626 bit it open with his own teeth and connected the wires from the boom box to it. When it was all done, one of the boom box's speakers emitted a sound like a ring tone. Suddenly, it was cut short.

"Wha-?" Lilo started to say as 626 pulled her down towards the strange contraption and handed her the other speaker.

"Hello?" Nani's voice came from the first speaker. "Hello?"

Lilo could not believe it. 626 gave her a nudge, and she spoke into one of the speakers. "Uh, yes, hello."

"May I speak to the Principal?"

"This is her, speaking." Lilo lowered her voice.

"Hi, this is Nani Pelekai, sister of 10th grader Lilo Pelekai. I was just wondering if she, or we, were expecting any sort of exchange student from Russia, I think?"

"Uh, yes. Yes you were," Lilo answered.

Nani frowned. "Really? Well, then, why wasn't I told about this?"

"We did. You came in and talked to us, but you were, uh, really drunk then." Lilo grimaced at the stupidity of herself.

Nani thought for a second. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. You made a couple of inappropriate jokes, laughed a lot, and um, even gave us your credit card number."

Nani grew suspicious. "Really? What is it?"

"7784 2255 5026 7100," Lilo answered a little too quickly, and 626 raised a brow at her.

Downstairs, Nani was speechless. "Well, uh, I guess I had just...forgotten about it. _Mahalo_,"

"Anytime." Lilo hung up the phone.

She slumped back on the ground and sighed. Next to her, 626 did a little bit of an inward sigh, too. _Man, did I dodge the bullet,_ he thought.

Lilo looked at him and smiled. "Wow, that was amazing. You're a real MacGyver, aren't you?"

626 just looked at her irately and leaned his head against the bed.

Just then Nani walked into the room, looking a little bit confused. "Well, I just spoke to your principal, and, well, she said you were right. I was...tired at the time and forgot about...I'm sorry, what's your name again?" she looked at 626.

Lilo grabbed his arm and stood him up. "He's 6-"

626 gave her a slight nudge and gave her a look.

Nani furrowed her brow. "His name is 6?"

"No, um, his name is..." Lilo looked all over the room, than spotted her old raggedy Scrumpf doll. "...Stitch."

_Oh, come on!_ 626 yelled at her internally.

"Stitch?" Nani asked dubiously.

"Yes...Johnny Stitch," Lilo added.

Nani looked from Lilo to "Johnny Stitch", and frankly felt like she couldn't say anything intelligent.

"Hello, Johnny." She smiled. "Welcome to our home."

Johnny Stitch smiled again. "_Mahalo_."

Nani smiled back. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go get dinner prepared. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." She turned to leave, and right at the door took one quick look back, as if hoping to catch them off guard. Then she finally left and closed the door.

Lilo got up and sat on the bed. "Close one, huh? Hey, I like that name. Johnny Stitch. Can I call you that, Stitch?" she walked over to the boombox and took out a CD.

"Do you like Elvis, Stitch?"

"Stitch" groaned and hit his head against the wall.

_This was going to be a long time,_ he thought.

Yeah! I finally gave 626 his proper name, and got the two main characters to meet! Now its anything goes from here on in, and who knows, SOMEONE COULD HAVE AN EVIL TWIN! BWAHAHAHA!!!


	6. Love in the Garden of Eden

I know, I know, I won't say much except LET'S GET IT ON!!!

Love in the Garden of Eden 

It was a LONG trip.

Agent Pleakley wasn't allowed to smoke for two long stretches of flight time, during which he was tempted to poke out an eye with his fork. It didn't help matters that he as sitting right next to the world's crabbiest CIA operative. Every time he tried to start up some conversation with Cobra Bubbles, he would receive a look that made him swallow his tongue. Talking to Cobra was like talking to a stone wall, except more unfriendly.

But now it was over and they were on the solid ground of the Lihue Airport in Kauai.

"Oh yes, baby, yes," Pleakley mumbled as he reached for a cigarette and started to spark up. Before the heavenly silver cloud could reach his lungs, however, the tiny little fag was snatched from his lips and once again brusquely murdered by Agent Bubbles, who didn't even bother to look at him.

"He's here." Bubbles simply informed a dismayed and jet lagged Pleakley, who turned his head to see a group of rather solemn looking men head towards them. Pleakley remained silent as a large and powerful-looking Samoan man dressed in a U.S. army officer's uniform came up and greeted them.

"Agents Bubbles and Peckley of the CIA, I presume." The tall Samoan, who overshadowed even Cobra spoke in a low and booming voice.

"Yes, that's us." Agent Bubbles shook his hand in return.

"Uh, actually, it's, ah, Agent Pleakley…" Pleakley weakly interjected.

"We've been expecting your arrival. Welcome to Hawaii. I'm Captain Mataafa Gantu of Army Intelligence, and as I've been told, we seem to have a…situation on our hands." The man shook Bubble's hand back.

"It's quite an uncommon name, if you think about it…" Pleakley continued.

"Yes. Well, we'll fill you in on the details. But we're hoping that we'll have the full cooperation of the military in this urgent and delicate matter, Captain." Bubbles looked Gantu in the eye.  
"P…L…E…A…"

"You can guarantee I'll have my best men on this as soon as we're informed. I want to make it clear, though, that all further actions will be taken by my forces and my forces only."

"Understood." Bubbles agreed stolidly. "Agent Pleakley." he called behind him.

"Yes?" Pleakley snapped to attention.

"I want you to help out Captain Cantu in any way you can. Fill him in on the details."

Pleakley perked up. "Really? Me?"

"Yes," Gantu pulled a briefcase from his comrade, opened it and pulled a rather large stack of papers from it, which he handed to Pleakley. "I need you to fill out these forms. Much obliged, Agent Ti-leaf."

"Pleakley," Pleakley glumly corrected him.

"Excuse you," Gantu misunderstood.

Pleakley could feel that somewhere, deep inside his head, his brain was kicking itself.

The shrill note of a conch shell broke the heavy night air. A man's voice soon followed in singsong Hawaiian chant, and drums soon pounded in response. On the stage of the _Birds of Paradise_'s recreation area was a young Hawaiian man, about twenty something, dressed in traditional hula garb and holding two double-tipped torches. As the chanting began, the man let out a primal scream and set the torches ablaze and began his fire dance. As he twirled and twirled the tourists oohed and ahhed, and some snapped photos.

Stitch couldn't care less. He sat in his chair wearing not a detached look, but one of frustration. He stared at Lilo across from him. Man, had she turned out to be annoying. Were all girls his age like her? She really ran her mouth off the first hour, and he was glad he didn't have to say a goddamn thing because of his guise. He never killed women, but sometimes he really felt the itch with her. He felt uncomfortable. He had never been with the opposite gender for this long. Jumba had once explained to him about the birds and the bees but he hadn't really elaborated on anything, except the importance of baseball or soccer or something like that.

Jumba. Thinking about him put a pit in Stitch's stomach, a black seed of rage that made him vow to put all feelings aside and concentrate on his task ahead. He would not get side tracked, would not rest until Hamsterveil was good and dead. That he promised…

Still, he couldn't help but snicker a little when he noticed the dancer had lit himself and the stage on fire, though.

"You know, you still haven't told me your real name." Lilo reminded him from his side.

He tried to ignore her, then started picking at the tablecloth.

"I see. You've still got a long way to go, I guess."

He looked up and gave her a '_long way to what?' _kind of look.

"You're a good person, I can tell. I'm usually good at these kinds of things. But you've probably been through a lot, 'cus now you're so…I don't know. I think it'll take a long time for you to warm up. Start trusting people, you know?" she suggested.

Stitch had heard enough. He scoffed, turned his head and pretended to ignore her again.

Lilo sighed and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. Okay, the plan had worked as she had hoped for, but now that she had the mysterious stranger here she couldn't think of anything to say or do. It was always different on TV, or in movies. Something would happen; he or she would say something and strike up a conversation that was sweet and witty, but no _too _witty, and then they would end up spontaneously kissing like gourami fishes. It just didn't happen like that in real life, did it? _Oh God,_ Lilo thought, rubbing her head in her palms, _I watch too much OC…_

Nani came up to the table in a green muumuu uniform and served two plates.

"Here you go. If you guys need any…" Nani looked in the distance and stopped. "Oh, no. God, I hope he didn't see me…"

"Hey, Nani!" the young Hawaiian dancer from the stage came up, slightly burnt, as an employee suddenly walked up and sprayed him with a fire extinguisher. "Hey, Lilo! Who's your friend?"

"Hey, David," Lilo greeted. "This is Johnny Stitch. He's an exchange student from Russia."

"'Eh, brah!" David stretched out a hand. "I never knew Johnny was a Russian name."

Stitch gave him the thousand-mile-stare only the few who have killed grown men possess.

David retracted his hand. "Sorry, yea." He turned to Nani. "Howzit, Nani?"

"Hi, David." Nani smiled a little in return. "I saw your performance. Er, nice show."

David blushed slightly and straightened his hair. "You were watching? Well, I did manage to keep the fire from spreading this time."

"Yeah," Nani picked up two empty cups from the next table and tried to hurry away. "See you later."

"So, uh, Nani," David followed her, "I know we both are off on Saturday, and I know you usually say you have overtime, but I was wondering if you might want to see a movie, or something. With me."

"Sorry, David, but I really do need the extra bucks. Things have been real tight this month, and I gotta pay the electric bill. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I do. But you don't have any free time at all? I mean, remember how we used to hang out together all the time in high school?"

"It's different now, David." Nani sighed.

"Yeah, I know I used to have acne-"

"No, I mean, things have changed. Ever since…well, Lilo's growing up now, and times are different. That's all."

"Okay." David nodded a little sadly.

"Well, I gotta go," Nani walked away. "Looks like some kids throwing poi again."

David stood there, staring at her leave.

"Don't give up. She'll turn around eventually. You just gotta give these things time and effort," Lilo cheered him on.

David smiled. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. And prayer always helps. In her case, lots and lots of prayer."

He looked a little less enthusiastic about that part.

Stitch rolled his eyes and got up. Then he walked away.

"Where's he going?" David asked.

"Oh, he just needs to use the bathroom," Lilo explained.

"How do you know?" David scratched his head.

"I just do." Lilo answered matter-of-factly.

Stitch stepped out into a small garden area, where he thought he could get some peace and quiet. This just didn't suit him at all. Yes, he was used to being surrounded by loud noises, but they were usually gunshots and bombs, not talking people. He didn't want any of this, and he didn't think he could handle the situation. He would likely either snap or someone would discover him.

Stitch turned his head around and looked around him at garden. Thinking about being out of place just made him more paranoid than ever, and he didn't like how quiet it was. There didn't appear to be a living soul around among the dark bushes, blushing red plumeria and silent birds-of-paradise, and that worried him. He listened real attentively for a minute, then shrugged it off, convinced there was nothing. As he turned back around, though, the bushes behind him parted and six dark shadows aimed strange looking guns at his back. Stitch remained still in contemplation as a lone arm of a shadow raised in the air, then quickly came down. At this signal, six barrels fired a volley of tranquilizer darts at him. Stitch writhed as he was hit many times, then slumped over quietly and hit the ground. The assailants could hardly believe their luck. They rashly stood up and walked over to the still body, gingerly holding their guns on him.

"Did we get him?" one asked the others.

"Affirmative," the other answered.

Suddenly, Stitch opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. Before the attackers could fire, however, he opened his palms to reveal the darts he had caught. He threw them and struck three assailants, who dropped like stones to the ground The other two pulled out tactical knives and surrounded Stitch. He smirked slightly as they rushed in to attack him. One assailant came too early, and as he lunged Stitch pulled his arm in, broke it, and flipped him onto the ground. The other two got the idea, and attacked together. Stitch grabbed onto the bough of the tree above him and swung around as the two passed under him, then looked up in confusion as Stitch came fully round and crashed his legs into their heads. He dropped to the ground, but heard a groan to his side. The assailant whose arm he broke was trying to raise a silenced pistol at him, but his arm was shaking too badly to aim. Stitch calmly walked over and snatched the gun, then aimed it coldly at the man's head. The assailant gasped and started to whimper, but Stitch remained his cool composure as he squeezed the trigger tighter and tighter-

"There you are!" a voice interrupted him from the side.

With quick reflexes, Stitch kicked the man away into the bushes and hid the gun behind his back.

Lilo walked up to him in the garden, and Stitch thought he was going to have an aneurism.

"What are you doing here?" she came so close to him he instinctively backed away. She sat down on a bench nearby, separating Stitch and the still breathing assailant.

_Uh oh. _Stitch thought.

Lilo looked up into the starry night, yet unmarred by the pollution of big cities.

"It's a beautiful night, eh?"

Stitch saw the bushes shake behind the bench, and quickly sat down next to Lilo.

She looked at him in surprise. _Was he thinking about her?_ Her mind raced. Her body shivered, partly from the night air, and partly from anticipation.

"You're different from any other boy I know. I know we haven't really known each other too long, but I can tell you're different. You're… quiet, reserved. Sometimes I feel like you too, mad at the world. We're both alike."

_Damn, he's not dead yet,_ Stitch watched the bush intently as it shake.

"I hope you and I can get along. It would be pretty nice to have a friend. Or maybe-"

Suddenly, Stitch moved closer to her. Lilo saw that he was so shy, he couldn't even look her in the eyes as he closed the gap between them.

She blushed. _Was he feeling something?_ She hoped a little. _Was he starting to warm up to her?_

In actuality, Stitch was eyeing the downed assailant. _Oh man, he's regaining consciousness…_ he noted. As the man started to get up, quickly pulled his gun from behind his back, bearing it closer to his victim-

-And inadvertently brought his arm around Lilo's shoulders.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was in a close embrace with Lilo.

_The shit has hit the proverbial fan._ He told himself.

The man had fallen silent, so Stitch turned to do something to ward Lilo, but as he looked at her framed in the silver moonlight, sitting under the dark shade of the tree with him, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Not drop-dead beauty, but a simple kind of beauty, and by her calm and sad expression he could tell that she had pain inside. She had depth, and he couldn't help yearning to touch a little bit of it…

Lilo looked at Stitch. His cold, hard black eyes had softened a bit somehow, and he was looking at her strangely. Her heart jumped a little bit. On an impulse, she started to move closer. Stitch didn't move; he seemed trapped in her eyes, unable and unwilling to resist. This was the moment she had waited for, and she wasn't going to miss it…

The world seemed to slow down as they sat on the cusp of the eternal kiss. The night air swirled around them with a fragrant scent of flowers, seeming to whisper, to whisper-

"Lilo!" Nani yelled, interrupting her.

Lilo felt herself miss the connection entirely, and indeed the edge of the bench as she fell over into Stitch's lap. Stitch brought his arm back, dropped the gun, and shuddered. _What the hell happened?! _He found himself breathing hard and sweating profusely.

As Nani came up, she found Stitch sitting on the bench and Lilo lying across his lap. Both their eyes looked up at her like two scared children, and there was something like a weird electric charge in the air. She looked at the two and frowned.

"Uh, are you okay?" she asked Lilo.

"Yeah," Lilo picked herself up with what dignity she had left, "you called?"

"Yeah, uh, we're leaving."

"Okay. "Lilo quickly got up, not bothering to look at anybody, and walked quickly towards the car.

Stitch got up, but instead met a glare given to him by Nani, a death stare that made even him gulp.

"You're sleeping in the laundry room tonight." Was all she said.

Sorry, I took so long, but I had a lot of studying to do. You know how it is. But I'll try to get new chapters up in a week or so (24 hours if pay me!)

Ha, ha, ha!

…

Please pay me.


End file.
